Blinded By The Light Of Your Cheap Plastic Jewelry
by sweetfur
Summary: A collection of mini oneshots.  Most are stankyle, but other couples may also be included.  Slash for sure.
1. Preface

'**Blinded by the Light of your Cheap Plastic Jewelry'**

**PREFACE:**

It seems to be the cool thing now to write a fanfic made up of little oneshots. One per chapter. You know. So I'm doing that too. I've actually pondered the idea for a year or so now since I always have ideas for oneshots. Besides, I suck at updating continuous stories. Okay. A lot of these might be kinda short, but if I get a lot of reviews I'll start writing longer ones. I don't have a lot of extra time on my hands, but I'll put a good effort into this project. :)

I'm going to set a goal of writing 30 oneshots over the summer. Hopefully I can make that. Reviews would really help. ;)

Many of these will be Stan/Kyle as I'm still trying to develop their characters more. I feel that I have Kyle down pretty well but I need to work on Stan some. The last two stories I published (Bombardment and Rabbit's Fur) gave some major hints towards Kyle's personality. So, here is BLCPJ (haha) my sinful and sweet little collection. Love it or hate it.

And just because, here are some rather fitting lyrics.

**"Sailor Man" (Turbonegro) **

Oh so handsome -  
Oh so strong -  
Tell me stories of distant shores -  
All night long -  
I shiver all over -  
When I see your lovely tan -  
And I can tell by your clear blue eyes -  
You're a sailor man -

Oh sailor man -  
From polar land -  
Oh sailor man -  
Come take my hand -  
Oh sailor man - Take me along -  
Show me the porta-prince and Hong Kong -

Oh sailor man -  
I sure hope you don't drown-  
I'd rather have you showing me Cape Town -  
You know your to New York, New York -  
Where we can go to bars -  
A strong blonde handsome sailor -  
Norwegians call you Lars -

Oh sailor man - From polar land -  
Oh sailor man -  
Come take my hand -  
Oh sailor man -  
I'd gladly die -  
To see the ports of Rostock and Shanghai -

-sweetfur


	2. No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls

**No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls**

Her pink Roxy flip-flops made thwacking noises against the floor of the empty hall. A Kitson tote bag was slung over her left shoulder, carrying her books. She paused before the closed door, smoothing her hands over her slender body. Through the door came the sound of gunshots. The class was obviously watching a movie. Movies made history class bearable as their teacher loved 'teaching' through movies. She didn't mind, she was even starting to look forward to this class everyday. Her hand was on the knob of the door when she felt a pair hands wrap around her neck. Wendy let out a scream that was stifled by one of the hands. She spun around.

"Holy fuck Kyle!" she snapped, facing his lop-sided grin. He leaned against the wall, ignoring her surprise. "Tardy?"

"No, actually I had a dentist appointment." she spat, still defensive after being scared by a dumb trick like that.

"Christ, you don't have to bite my head off."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You don't have to _strangle_ me. Do you do this to everyone you love?" she joked.

Kyle laughed and ran a hand through his rusty-brown hair. "Only to you."

"Thanks, that makes me feel real special." she unconsciously flipped her hair, immediately reminding herself that he wasn't interested, that he was in love with another boy, with _Stan_.

"You do that to me too. Strangle me."

Wendy turned around to face the deep voice behind her. Stan. Kyle didn't look surprised by his appearance.

She looked back and forth between the two, a slow smile cracked on her face. "No way. Were you guys just...Holy shit."

"Were we what?" Kyle asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Dude!" Stan spit, looking at him in surprise. "How slow are you?"

Kyle glared at him.

"I think not wearing a helmet or any of that crap is starting to knock brain cells out of your head." Wendy giggled. "You fall all the time skating."

"Whatever. I still get good grades." Kyle shrugged.

Wendy scowled, switching her bag to her other shoulder. "Neither of you have answered my question yet..."

"What question?"

"Jesus...What were you guys doing in the bathroom...together?!" Wendy hissed, lowering her voice.

Just then the door to the classroom swung open, their teacher glaring at them. "Is there some kind of party going on out here? Do you mind keeping the noise down, we're watching a movie."

The students in the room perked up, eager to catch any gossip.

"So...?" Wendy whispered as they were ushered into the room. "Were you really...?"

Stan just grinned, his blue eyes gleaming in the darkness.

--

Whoohoo. POINTLESS. I just wanted to put in one thing here so that the preface wasn't deleted. Haha.


	3. Nightmares and Body Heat

Hoorah. D: I'm actually sticking to my goal and updating this.

Kay, so here's something simple and sweet I hope.

**Nightmares and Body Heat**

---

Stan was awoken by a yelp and a sudden intake of breath. He stirred, slightly aware of the fact that his bed companion was now sitting upright.

"Shit, man." Kyle grunted, his head resting against his knees.

Although he was achy, exhausted, and was having a hard time opening his eyes, Stan lifted himself up with a grunt.

Kyle was wearing blue plaid flannel pajama pants, his torso bare so that Stan could faintly see the tattoo that wound up the side of his chest through the darkness.

Kyle swore into his arms, rocking back and forth slightly. Stan pulled himself up all the way and watched Kyle for a moment, appreciating his sleek, toned body. He couldn't see a whole lot in the dark light of his bedroom. Shelley's light was on, spilling in from the hallway and creating shadows on the walls.

Stan wondered vaguely what his sister was doing up in the middle of the night. The thought crossed his mind that she may have seen him and Kyle sleeping in the same bed, but he shrugged it off.

Stan sat all the way up and put a hand on Kyle's back. Kyle didn't stir at first, but after a few moments he leaned his body into Stan's. "Nightmare."

"Oh." Stan ran his hand down Kyle's back and nuzzled his neck. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah." Kyle twisted around to meet Stan's lips and gave him a lingering kiss.

A little pleasured sound escaped from Stan's parted lips as Kyle lay back down, pulling Stan with him. Kyle folded his arms around Stan's chest, his breath tickling Stan's neck.

They lay, sharing each other's body heat for a few minutes. Kyle was almost asleep again when Stan shifted, letting out a grunt. "What was the nightmare about?"

Kyle turned his face into Stan's pillow, even though he was grinning. "Losing you."

---

blaaaaaaaaaaah. Reviews guarantee a speedy update. D:


	4. To Be Like Him

_To Be Like Him_

**JUST BECAUSE **I like to push the idea of Ike being a sneaky little closet homosexual who enjoys invading his older brother's privacy and lusting over Stan. And Kyle. Although that's rather gross. At least they're not blood brothers.

Always wanted to have Ike do something like this. He is a rather strange kid, you know with the whole having sex with his kindergarten teacher thing.

IKE IS SATAN'S CHILD. D: Srsly ppl.

---

They're thrown over each other, sleeping like beasts. I wrinkle my nose as if I'm disgusted by the sight.

But I'm not.

I'm disgusted with myself.

Every night that Stan is over I sneak into my older brother's room to watch them. And to try to keep myself from that strong yearning feeling that grips me sometimes.

I have to prove to myself that there is nothing I want here.

I don't want to feel Stan's sweaty skin against mine, his stiff lust pushing into my hip, or Kyle's perfectly mismatched eyes boring a hole in my soul, my fingers dancing on his washboard abs. But no matter how many times I tell myself this, I still get the feeling of stifled sounds of lust in my throat, and that aching in my chest.

_This is who you are,_ my mind will tell me, although I insist, _It's NOT , I'm NOT like that_. But I'm losing this battle. That's the one thing I'm sure of.

Maybe my intoxication with them was had something to do with our differences. It fascinated me. They were strong where I was spindly, handsome where I was not, and men, where I was but a boy.

And so this battle with myself led me in here, to hide in the darkness and imagine that I was one of them.

This particular night it's raining outside, the soft noise masking my footfalls as I approach them. I'm able to get close enough to see the beads of sweat still dotting their tanned skin. They've had sex.

A wave of relief sweeps through me as I feel my stomach churn. I try to ignore the fact that this sickness I'm feeling is the product of jealousy. It's a jealous kind of sick. Not a repulsed one as I would have liked.

I step on a clothing item, and bending down through the darkness, I pick it up. Boxers. I don't know who's but it's not like I care. I try to stuff them into my pocket.

A noise distracts me.

It's like a whimper and a groan combined. I stand up quickly, then freeze.

Someone moves on the bed. It's Stan. I can see that he is pressed up against my brother, a complete look of bliss on his face. He's actually _smiling_ in his sleep. I didn't think that anyone actually did that. Guess you have to see it to believe it.

I notice now that Stan is naked, his lower half covered in the twisted sheet, laying loosely over his groin.

_Oh, God. I wish I were that damn sheet right now. _I think before I can stop myself. I blush at this silly thought, but am unable to get the picture from my mind, the _feeling_ that sheet would get, if sheets could feel.

Now I just want to hit myself.

My eyes glide over Kyle, relishing in his beauty. I notice that the sheet isn't covering him, but I can't see anything in the shadow that is hanging over his sleeping form.

His mouth is open slightly, and I can almost see the tops of his white teeth.

My breathing is irregular and raspy compared to his soft baby breaths, the puffs of air stroking Stan's chiseled jaw and soft cheek, brushing his hair.

I half wish I could tear his face so he wouldn't be so goddamn perfect.

My brother has never been anything but perfect. He's the athlete, the smart one, the handsome, dashing one.

But he's not perfect I guess.

He's the crazy one, the risk taker, the stunt-devil, the one who's always prone to injury after injury. Sometimes I wish I could share his scars and battle wounds. This aspect of him does not make him perfect to my parents, but to everyone else, it seems to be a fast hold to his popularity, his _perfectness_.

He's the rebel. I'm the victim.

I do what ever our parents want, or at least they think I do. I don't have the nerve to openly disobey them.

I'm the quiet, easy one, the one who, if I didn't wear such 'gothic' (my parents word, not mine) clothes, would be introduced to the neighbor's friends, my parent's friends, with a proud smile.

It's hard to look and not want to be. To be everything that he is and that he stands for.

I want to be Ike. _The _Ike. Not just 'Kyle's little brother Ike'.

But I probably never will be. I just don't have _it_.

Stan stirs again in his sleep, making a groaning noise. I jump slightly, my eyes focusing on him in the dark. He's just as bad as my brother. Or maybe just as perfect. Maybe it's the same damn thing at the end of the day.

I take one last longing look at the sleeping boys, before I tuck the pair of burgundy boxers farther into my pocket and high tail it from the room.

_Their_ room. I don't belong there. Not with them. For I am not a god.

---

Then he ran back to his room and made the boxers his pillowcase.

Ike's so totally emo. o3o

The end. Until the next one. **REMEMBER: REVIEWS EQUALS MORE UPDATES!**

-sweetfur


	5. Back Country by Twilight

'Back Country by Twilight'

Kay. Just wanted to explain the whole tattoo thing. I don't think that it's too out of character when you take a look at who Kyle is on the actual show. It seems much more out of character when you compare it to his stereotypical fanfic character. Besides the fact that I strongly dislike his stereotypical fanfic character, when I'm adding on details such as the tattoos and mismatched eyes, I'm trying to define him more as my own. Kinda bending him into my own character.

Anyway, I love the reviews. Send more, I like to hear what people think.

Kenny/Wendy. I love this pairing for some reason.

---

Laying in the back of his old pickup truck has become one of my favorite things to do on a Saturday evening. We drive out of town, out of the mountains in the evening, to the flat, barren lands beyond the enormous mountain ranges. The drive takes a long time, hours. When they were surrounded by only desert, the mountains only rising on the horizon, they would stop and lay down in the back of Kenny's pickup, just watching the stars.

Tonight the desert air was cool and stagnate, the fireflies danced through the twilight like wandering stars. The sky was painted with many shades of purples, pinks, oranges, and reds, the sun just slipping behind the distant mountains.

A coyote's howl interrupted their seclusion as Kenny and Wendy lay in the truck bed on their backs. Kenny wrapped his arm around Wendy's shoulders, and she rested her head on his chest.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, squeezing her shoulders in doing so. Wendy smiled back up at him and deeper burrowed into her Abercrombie and Fitch sweatshirt.

Kenny looked back up at the sky, one of his fingers twirling itself in her black locks.

"I really think Stan and Kyle would like it out here." Kenny murmured. Stan and Kyle always turned down the idea of driving all the way out here to just lie in his truck. They didn't get it.

"They're so horny all the time, they'd probably end up in some bush somewhere. It's all sex, no romance with them." Wendy sighed. "But you're romantic. That's why I love you." She turned to give Kenny a long kiss.

"Ah, Stan and Kyle are saps when they think no one's watching." He said when they broke away.

She shrugged. "Do we have to talk about them?"

"We don't have to talk about anything."

"Fine by me."

Wendy leaned over and unbuckled his leather belt, lifting his shirt to run her hand over his defined abs. She slipped her hand under the waistband of his pants, relishing in the shiver his body produced. She leaned over his face and kissed him hard, laughing like a jackal when she pulled away.

---

That was such a lame, abrupt ending. There'll be more KennyWendy later though, don't fret.

sweetfur


	6. Of Lust and Romance

**Of Lust and Romance**

Hahaah. See? Stan and Kyle _do_ have a romantic side behind closed doors.

Do I dare keep this story rated 'T'?

---

Kyle leaned over Stan on all fours, his head bent down to nibble Stan's neck.

Stan was pressed against his bed, blue eyes transfixed on Kyle's naked body.

"I love you." Stan breathed, praising Kyle for his delicate bites. Kyle leaned up and locked lips with Stan, gripping his shoulders.

Kyle moved down once Stan was out of breath, taking his left nipple in his teeth, grasping Stan's torso to keep him from squirming away in delight.

Kyle twisted Stan's nipple roughly in his teeth, then, letting go, proceeded to glide his tongue around the reddening flesh, driving his boyfriend wild.

Stan squirmed in his clutch, desperate for Kyle to tend to his needs. "Lower, you prick." He managed to gasp between moans.

Kyle stalled, sweeping up for another heated kiss before dipping back down to free Stan of his belt.

Stan groaned, more than glad to get his pants off. They were becoming really uncomfortable.

Once his friend was free of his pants, Kyle slowed down, just enough to antagonize the other boy. Kyle slid his fingers under the waist band of Stan's boxers, pinching the material, knowing just how turned on his boyfriend was, and just how much he wanted to be free.

"Fuck, Kyle!" Stan hissed. He wasn't going to last much longer.

After one more teasing drag of his tongue over Stan's hips, Kyle gently released him of his boxers. Before he gave in to Stan's hurried whimpers, he paused again, leaning forward, he bit Stan's neck. Stan gave out yelp, reaching his hand down and grabbing Kyle-hard.

Kyle sucked his breath in sharply.

Just then the door to Stan's room opened, making both the boys freeze where they were.

"Oh. Oh my God." Sharon Marsh stuttered. "I am so, so s-sorry. Um." She put her hand over her eyes. "Please don't do... do..._that_ in my house. Ugh. Oh my God!!"

She slammed the door before Stan had a chance to react to his mom's presence.

The moment was lost.

"FUCK!" Kyle swore loudly, turning away and trying to calm his ragged breaths.

Stan sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Shit, man. SHIT!"

They sat for a few minutes, waiting for the arousal to drain from their bodies.

After a while they both lay back, Stan wrapping his arms around Kyle from behind and smoothing a hand over his rippling abs. Kyle breathed in Stan's musk scent, his favorite smell in the world.

"Why the hell am I not supposed to love you..?" Stan murmured

"I don't know, but I don't care." Kyle concluded. "Because I love you more than anything in the world."

Stan smiled as Kyle leaned back into his chest. "I don't think you'll ever know how much _I_ love _you_."

Kyle tipped his head back and Stan caught his lips swiftly. They stayed like that for a moment, Stan sucking Kyle's lower lip gently, pulling him closer. Kyle's tongue slid over Stan's white teeth.

They pulled away after a moment, Kyle leaning forward to grab his discarded shirt.

"Wait." Stan held him back, not wanting Kyle's tan chest covered just yet, also dreading that Kyle would leave.

Kyle twisted around grinning, pressing a finger to Stan's parted lips. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry. I'll never leave you."

He leaned back down and took Stan's lips in his own.

---

hahahahahghasjfkjhaha.

Remember to review! Please and thankies. :3

Sweetfurrrrrr


	7. Summer Nights Alone

This is** such **a drabble. But I seriously don't care.

Stan's POV

Implied style...

**-----**

The heat is thick and dank around me, the humidity of the summer night is settling itself over me, drifting lazily through the window. It's July, and the mountains have lost their snow, save for the icy caps and drifts that plague their highest peaks. For the select few of us, this season is not one of relaxing, but is one of hard work as our days are consumed with football practice. Kyle gets to escape this fate once or twice every month for skating competitions out of town.

I feel cold although my body is sticky with sweat and I'm practically choking on the thick, humid air that is clogging my room. My parents prefer to turn the air conditioning off at night and just leave the windows open. They claim it freshens the house up. I think it's just some form of torture.

I'm so cold. I'm used to having Kyle's own hot body pressed against mine, and tonight the bed feels so empty and sterile with his absence. We normally sleep together when we can in the summer, the pressure of each other's bodies seems to help relieve us of our aches and pains of football practice. I yearn for the feeling of our slick, sweaty bodies pressed together. I miss his shallow breaths and slight stirs of movement when he is asleep.

I turn over restlessly, everything feels cold and un-comforting right now.

I close my eyes tight and try to imagine what Kyle looks like right now. I can imagine him in some hotel bed, slipped between overly sterile sheets, his head resting on a pillow who's case has been washed one to many times and is now rough and stiff.

I can imagine he's naked except for his snug-fitting, grey, cotton boxers that I love so much, being able to see every curve and contour through them. I can picture the contrast of his well tanned skin against the plain white sheets, the captivating tattoo that stretches up his side. I can't ever get enough of it.

His hair is probably tousled against the pillow, his breaths coming out short, abrupt, soft. I feel myself smile just thinking about him, how hot and rough he looks skating, reduced to a soft, gentle creature at night.

The image makes me feel less cold and alone. I haven't seen him in three days now and my heart leaps at the realization that I'll see him tomorrow.

Falling asleep on warm, sticky, summer night is so much easier when his arms are wrapped around me.

---

haha. Review or else.

-Sweetfur


	8. Drive

I don't think my Stan and Kyle are too OOC. I think dork!kyle is way OOC. Dork!kyle bothers me deeply. D;

Okay. So this is 'Drive'. It's all hot and stuff. Or at least it's intended to be so. Give me your honest feedback people.

Note: I noticed that I made a HUGE mistake in the beginning of 'Back Country By Twilight' and I just wanted to note that I didn't mean for the first sentence to be in first person and the rest of the story to be in second. Haha.

**Drive**

---

Stan was cruising at a smooth 60mph, fingers tapping the wheel in time to the Turbonegro song that was blasting from the truck's stereo.

Kyle was sprawled in the passenger seat, one foot up on the dashboard, sunglasses over his eyes, nodding his head to the music.

The road was slanted and curvy as it wound up the mountain, but Stan knew it well so took no pre-cautions. Besides, Kyle always started bitching when he drove at, or below, the speed limit. Driving slowly just wasn't his thing.

Kyle stifled yet another yawn, bored to death by the drive and it's never altering scenery of jagged peaks and green forest.

Wild flowers choked the roadside in clusters, bright and cheery against the dark, grey sky.

This ride needed a pick-me-up. Kyle smirked as he coyly reached his hand over, resting it on Stan's thigh.

The driver looked down at his thigh and then over to his passenger, grinning.

Kyle rubbed his hand up and down, giving Stan's leg a gentle squeeze.

"I'm driving, you stupid prick!" Stan tried to remind him.

"I'm well aware of that, Stanley." Kyle countered, knowing that Stan hated being called by his full name.

He took this as a good moment to brush the front of Stan's jeans.

"Shit. Don't start this, Kyle..." He warned.

Kyle smirked again, but withdrew his hand, returning it to his own body.

A few drops of rain pattered onto the windshield in front of them.

"Fucking rain!" Stan spat, putting his foot down harder on the gas.

The next turn came sharply, making Kyle snort.

"I might as well, seeing how you're going to get us killed here."

He leaned over in his seat and roughly grabbed Stan's crotch.

The truck swerved.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want me to drive us into the ditch." Stan challenged the other boy.

"You don't need to ask me twice." Kyle retorted, finding Stan's zipper with his fingertips and edging it down.

Stan braced himself as Kyle's hand found it's way into his jeans, but he was already hardening up from his friend's touch.

Kyle struggled with Stan's boxers, stroking him through the material. The truck began to slow down and Stan tried to brake, but all he could do was toss his head back and groan softly at his boyfriend's expert touch. Kyle knew how to hit him in all the right places.

After a brief struggle, Kyle finally managed to get into Stan's boxers, and, with a naughty grin, managed to bring his companion up to a loud moan.

Stan was arching his back and just giving a gentle thrust into Kyle's hand, when there was a jolting bump, a cracking sound, and the truck came to an abrupt halt.

Kyle, not surprised, noted immediately that they were now in the ditch, among all the wild flowers. The rain began to fall harder, smattering the windows.

He glanced at Stan, who seemed completely unaware of their current situation, shrugged to himself, removed his sunglasses and maneuvered over to Stan, straddling his lap and giving him a hungry kiss.

It defiantly wasn't the first time that his infamous antics had led to some kind of car accident.

---

Hooray for 10 minute oneshots!

Sweetfur

Please R&R like usual. Don't be shy, lurkers:)


	9. We All Need To Escape From Life

**We All Need To Escape From Life**

Kenny's POV

There's no dialogue. :)

Nothing really happens. But read it anyway, okay?

---

The deep lake is surrounded by mountains on all sides, closed off to the rest of the world. In the summer it's a popular place to spend your days, laying on the docks soaking up the sun, or attempting to dive to it's cold, rocky bottom.

The dock we're on juts far out into the water, the damp wood smells faintly of seaweed, and the water laps forcefully at your feet. We come out sometimes in the evenings to just sit and watch the sun set and the twilight fall down on the surrounding forested mountains.

Bebe is laying on the dock, trying to catch the last rays of sunlight. Wendy, Stan, Kyle, and I sit on the edge with our feet dangling in the water, sharing our thoughts and musings on our near-perfect lives.

Wendy is perched over the water, studying her reflection with a smile on her face. Stan and Kyle sit next to her, Kyle leaning back on his elbows. Their flawless bodies gleam under the fading gold light of the sun, bringing out their tans. Stan looks content next to his secret lover, and for once, so does Kyle. His eyes are usually searching for some kind of trouble to get into. They sparkle when they do so. Tonight he actually looks relaxed and happy to just sit still and enjoy everything.

No one else is out here tonight. I watch as Stan's foot gently strokes Kyle's under the water. Stan is smiling bashfully, his sapphire blue eyes are gleaming, but are focused on their feet in the water. Kyle glances at him with amusement in his eyes. He gently leans over to nuzzle Stan's neck.

I've never seen them display any sort of affection for each other in public before. I look around, there is no one else in sight.

Wendy leans her head on my shoulder and sighs in a content manner. I wrap my right arm around her shoulders and give her a squeeze with my hand.

Stan looks surprised at Kyle's bold move. He shouldn't be surprised. Kyle's never anything but bold. Stan grins though and strokes the skater's bare back.

A trout leaps from the water way out on the lake before us, it's small splash drowning in the hum of insects. I kiss Wendy's nose and she smiles, leaning against my chest.

Bebe sits up behind us, coming over silently to sit on my other side. I notice her watch Stan and Kyle with a devious look in her eye, her pretty red lips pulled up into a little grin. I chuckle softly and give her a gentle shove. She pinches my arm in response and then closes her amber eyes and smiles, a soft breeze blowing her blonde hair out behind her. I notice that it's down tonight. She usually has it tied up in a pony tail or piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

Wendy leans heavier against me, her soft hoodie is gentle on my skin. The sunset is tilting towards dusk now, the orange rays giving into a velvety purple hue.

Kyle lays back on the wooden dock, his chest moving up and down with each breath, eyes closed. His skin is flecked with water. Stan gazes fondly at him and I can tell that he'd do anything for Kyle.

I too lay back on the dock. Wendy follows me and leans against my chest. Stan and Bebe both lay back too and Stan angles his body towards Kyle, twisting a finger through an unruly curl of brown hair.

The stars overhead become brighter as the sun slowly shifts below the horizon. A frog croaks somewhere and the scent of sandal wood fills my nostrils. I exhale slowly and find myself comfortably drifting into a light sleep.

---

Whoa. Nothing happened! D:

Review.


	10. Hard And Fast

**HARD AND FAST**

Boys will be boys.

_STANxKYLE_ slash.

---

Sex between the two teenage boys was always pure, rough, and carnal. It was fueled by white-hot desire and a rage of hormones. It could be violent and dirty, purely savage and animalistic.

Kyle's ragged breaths and hoarse praises, Stan's sweat covered body and blurred vison, all too much to bare. It took all that they had to not just fall into each other and lose control.

Stan was a gift from the gods. How else could he be so unimaginably perfect? Kyle was sure of it as he took pure ecstacy in running his fingertips up and down Stan's body. He groaned loudly at the feel of his friend's skin. Stan's body was covered in miles of endless tanned skin, covering strong muscles. Kyle leaned over Stan to run his hot tongue over his collarbone, down his chest, and against his abs. He slid back up to tease Stan's left nipple with his white teeth, getting a more than satisfying, pleading moan from his friend.

"_Fuck_, Kyle." Stan panted, shifting uncomfortably.

Kyle grinned, glancing up at the other boy, his tongue still probing warm flesh. He held his gaze on Stan's handsome face, sapphire blue eyes, and charcoal black hair. Kyle could feel his pulse pounding in his ears as he dipped back down again and placed hungry kisses around Stan's navel.

Stan's back arched and he let out another moan. "Fuck..._Oh fuck_. Hurry-y the hell up K-kyle..."

Kyle didn't need any further prompting. He let out a growl, shoving Stan roughly into the bed's headboard. Stan gave a pained grunt, wincing at the throbbing pain in his shoulder, but all the more turned-on by his boyfriend's aggression. Kyle wasted no time in nipping at Stan's neck as he practically ripped the boxers from his friend's body. Once the boxers were pulled down enough to give him access, Kyle lowered his head and desperately sank his teeth in, Stan bucking and ripping at the sheets with his nails.

---

Their romantic side came out in the after-sex glow, laying sweaty and naked on Stan's bed, exhausted and satisfied. Stan leaned over Kyle, stroking the tattoo on his side lazily. Kyle rolled over to face him, giving his friend his signature lop-sided grin.

"I love you." Kyle murmured, taking Stan by surprise. Kyle rarely admitted his deepest feelings, and although Stan knew that Kyle loved him, he just didn't get to hear it that often.

Stan leaned over, praising the toned boy with a passionate kiss. The skater kissed back, leaning up on his elbow to stay connected with his lover's lips.

When they broke away, Stan placed a hand on the side of Kyle's face, losing himself in Kyle's mismatched eyes. "I love you, too."

"I know. You couldn't stop screaming that." Kyle replied with a smirk. Stan just shrugged and leaned over, his lips grazing Kyle's ear.

"How can I not when you're so damn hot?" He whispered, a hand running through Kyle's sweaty hair.

A sharp prick of desire stung Kyle, but he was too tired to do anything about it. He leaned back and let his head rest on Stan's chest, another thing that he didn't do very often.

Stan smiled, breathing in Kyle's scent and enjoying the moment of closeness. He wrapped his arms around Kyle's strong torso from behind, settling his chin into the crook of Kyle's neck. He let his eyes fall closed, comforted by the weight and warmth of Kyle's body on his own.

Stan noticed that his lover's breaths had gotten shallow and less frequent. Kyle had fallen asleep. Stan kissed his cheek and pulled a sheet up over their cooling bodies.

Kyle liked everything hard and fast, so Stan valued moments like this.

---

Review if you want me to write more. :3

Sweetfur


	11. Competitions With Recent Injuries

**Competitions with Recent Injuries **(Great title, I know)

Not much going on here again. I'm just playing around here to get a better sense of, and define their characters. :)

Many people may think that Kyle is OOC in this, but it's how I picture him.

I like bed scenes like this to show how close they are. Heehee.

---

-x-Stan-x-

I drag my hands up and down his naked, sweaty body, relishing the touch, planting soft butterfly kisses down his neck and collar bone. My hands run over the cloth bandage that is wrapped around his abdomen, a result of a recent injury. It drives me crazy, covering the bottom half of that hot tattoo on his side. My fingers run over his tight abs, up his chest, my arm crossing over his shoulders and squeezing his body to my own.

The skater shifts under my arms, his body weight making me numb. I close my eyes and bury my nose in his messy, brown hair, getting a lung-full of his scent. It's the best aroma in the universe.

I release a contented groan and lie back, sinking into a pillow on my bed.

Moments later, a buzzing noises brings me from my peaceful, relaxed state. The noise is coming from his cell phone, in the pocket of his dark jeans which are crumpled on the floor.

I grunt, swearing as Kyle pulls himself up to retrieve his persistent phone. He throws me an apologetic smile as he flips the cell open and brings it to his ear.

"Hello?"

I cross my arms and wait patiently for him to finish the call, but take my time to admire his body from afar. I watch as his muscles flex when he moves, scratching at the beige cloth wrapped around his lower torso. He cradles the phone with one hand, talking excitedly to the person on the other end, what about I don't know because I'm not paying attention, while he slips on his boxers with the other. He manages to pull a black Element shirt over his head before tossing the phone to the ground.

He straightens the bottom of his tee as he turns to me so that it covers his abs and the bandage. His face is broken by a dopey grin, eyes shining. I'm more than happy when Kyle gets back onto my bed, straddling my hips so he is looking down at me. His hands grip my shoulders roughly.

"I'll be gone next weekend for another competition. This one's big." He's grinning wildly, letting his nails dig into my flesh, something he knows I love. At least during sex. "I getta take this thing off in a week, so it's perfect timing." He says, gesturing towards his wrapped up abdomen.

Even though I'm happy for him, I'm sad that he won't be around next weekend. He looks so excited though, that I just grin back at him.

He releases his grip on my shoulders, muttering an apology for the marks he made on them.

Before rolling off me he leans down and gives me a sweet kiss, pulling away and leaning back in to brush our lips together again.

His touch sends chills racing down my spine. I capture his lips in another kiss and put an arm around him as he settles down next to me.

We lie in the humid quiet for a few moments before I break the silence.

"Where is it?"

He grunts quietly. "Where's what? The competition?"

I nod my head and then, remembering that his back is turned to me, murmur yes.

"Denver. You could come watch me. We could get a hotel room together or something."

A tingly feeling drizzles down my spinal cord. Kyle, hot and sweaty after a day of skating, all to myself in our own hotel room?

I feel hard just thinking about it.

I happily bury my nose in his neck, grinning. "That would be killer, man."

"Then, okay. You're coming." I can tell he's smiling.

I kiss the nape of his neck before sinking into an after-glow sleep.

---

Reviews?

Sweetfur


	12. Mean Tricks

**Mean Tricks**

I felt like writing something that was totally stupid and pointless today:D

---

Kenny hit the ground with a sickening thud, the wet mud sucking at his bare chest. His bike landed in a tangle of metal next to him. He swore, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing back at the jump we had just wiped out from. His golden blond hair was now choked with mud. A sharp pain suddenly bolted through his body as Kyle slammed into him from above, knocking his breath out. Kenny wheezed as Kyle let out a husky chuckle.

"Fucking dick..." Kenny managed to snort, as Kyle rolled off of him. Kenny pulled himself up, checking for injuries and finding none. He rubbed the tattoo of torn and frayed angel wings on his shoulder blades before kicking Kyle in the gut, leaving him doubled up and coughing.

Stan eyed this from above, gripping the handle bars of his own BMX bike. He grinned. Kyle looked kinda hot covered in mud. When Kyle finally staggered up, he mounted his ATV again, trying to shake the mud from his hair, wiping it out of his eyes. He revved the engine, turning it in a tight circle, spraying muck everywhere. Kenny received a splatter of it in the face and turned to swear after Kyle who was now far ahead, jumping off another grassy knoll.

Kyle fell off the ATV, rolling to the right, laying still. The ATV kept going until it finally slowed to a stop, unable to proceed without a foot on it's gas petal. Stan's heart leapt into his mouth. He dropped his bike and ran, faster than he ever had, he and Kyle's relationship flashed before his eyes, which were already blurred with hot tears.

The fall hadn't looked serious, but why the hell had Kyle not gotten up?! Kenny raced after him, but was soon left in the dust as Stan stumbled towards the love of his life. When he reached Kyle he clutched his heart, it felt as if someone had drilled a nail through it.

"Kyle!" He sobbed, watching his lover's quiet body. He look so beautiful. Stan threw himself over Kyle, crying in vain. It was all happening too fast. This couldn't be real. He pounded at Kyle's chest, tears dripping down his face, eyes squeezed closed.

_Kyle..._

He leaned in and pressed his trembling lips to Kyle's soft, warm ones. His tears fell over Kyle's face as he continued to press their lips together. Stan felt Kyle's lips form into a soft smile. He pulled away in surprise to see Kyle's wickedly bi-colored eyes were open, sparkling. An amused grin was curled on his lips.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Stan roared, swinging his fist into Kyle's jaw. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!"

Tears began to pour down his cheeks again and he gave a sniffle before leaning down and scooping up Kyle's body, pressing it to his chest. "Thank oh, thank GOD you're okay." He was sobbing again now. Kyle looked at Stan in alarm, wiping his tears away and kissing his nose. He hadn't expected that Stan would actually think he was hurt or something.

Kenny came up on the scene, surveying the crying Stan, kneeling over Kyle and cradling him in his arms, Kyle looking rather bewildered.

"Dude..." Kyle muttered, stroking Stan's velvet-black hair.

Kenny shrugged at him. He'd never seen Stan have a reaction like this before either. Stan should have known that this kind of prank was just in Kyle's nature.

Kyle never played nice jokes on people.

---

What the hell was that? I just felt like writing something, and this is what popped out.

Eh, review if you want, I'll write something with more of a purpose tomorrow or sometime this weekend.

Sweetfur


	13. His Warmth

**His Warmth**

Thanks so much to all my reviewers!

---

Bebe's living room was so warm and familiar. The group would go to hang out and watch TV when there was nothing else they felt like doing. Kyle could feel his eyes growing heavy, exhausted from an energetic day of skating and messing around. Stan's body was crushed against his, both of them tangled up together in a recliner. Kenny, Wendy, and Bebe were draped across Bebe's living room sofa, eyes focused on the TV.

Stan was rubbing Kyle's shoulder, his own icy blue eyes were closed. Kyle let his head fall onto Stan's chest, a sigh escaping his lips as he let sleep claim his body.

---

Wendy looked up as Stan settled down on the couch next to her.

"Kyle fell asleep and took over the recliner." He muttered in way of explanation.

Wendy glanced over to Kyle, who was sound asleep, shirtless, wearing black jeans and heavy black DC skate shoes which were propped on a foot rest. His mouth was slightly open but he made no noise. His hair was messy, sticking out from under a dark beanie.

"Hmm. He certainly took that chair over." She murmured, watching Kyle's sprawled out form.

"Oh, you should see him in bed." Stan added sourly, before realizing what he had said.

Wendy grinned at him and he jabbed her in the ribs. "Yeah, we sleep together." He spit.

"No need to get so defensive... I've even walked in on you two."

"You what?!" He gaped at her. "When?"

She shrugged glancing over at Kyle again. "I don't remember. He looks so warm..."

"Hey, keep your eyes off him." He snarled.

"Chill Stan, I'm not going to steal your skater boy. I have my own boyfriend." Wendy murmured, leaning into Kenny, who put an arm around her, not looking very awake himself. Stan smirked. It was probably a good thing. Kenny could get pretty defensive about Wendy and pretty irritated about her eyeing up other guys.

Bebe was on Kenny's left, eyes glued to the TV, ignoring the conversation. Stan knew she still liked Kyle.

Who didn't?

Stan smiled at his sleeping lover, getting up from the couch to walk over and lean down, placing a loving kiss on Kyle's parted lips. He pressed his fingertips into to Kyle's bare chest, feeling him stir beneath them. Stan struggled to left Kyle's body out of the way without waking him as he slid back into the recliner, suddenly desperate for his boyfriend's warmth.

Kyle's eyes fluttered open for a second, locking in on Stan's. He gave a lazy grin, moving over so Stan could squeeze in next to him. "Glad you came back, fucker." He muttered, nuzzling Stan's neck as Stan kissed his temple.

"Glad to be back." Stan breathed in Kyle's scent, nestling into his warmth, and losing himself in his lover.

---

I LIED. This is just as pointless. I'm short on ideas I think. Anyone have any?

Reviews?

Sweetfur


	14. Last Calm

Just a small thing, mostly **descriptions **of the boys. Short and simple although you may notice a rather **eerie underlying feeling **to it. Feel free to see it in your own way...

The single line in the end is a CKY lyric from the song 'Escape From Hellview'.

Enjoy...

"**Last Calm**"

---

I admired Kyle from afar, or rather, from across this bed. A single lamp set the room in a dim light, casting a soft glow over him and bringing out the golden tan of his skin. Shadows hid in the smooth contours of his body and I found myself drawn to him. Drawn to him like poison from a cobra. He lay on his back so I could see the long tattoo that reached up his side. It was a rather gothic looking pattern, centered around a symbol, but stretching out in faintly vine like patterns and arrows. It was symmetrical and a deep black, something I could never get over. This tattoo, this marking, it transfixed me.

I managed to pry my eyes away so I could take in the rest of him. He had one arm behind his head, and one resting over his toned stomach.

He wore those tight, grey boxers that drove me absolutely crazy. He didn't wear them often, but when he did, I made sure to let him know of my fondness for them.

My eyes ran up his chest to his face where his own eyes were closed, mouth open slightly. He breathed softly and I felt my veins fill with nothing but adoration, caring, lust, and love for this man.

I moved over to him, tucking my head under his strong arm. He rolled over slightly, turning so he could see me. His eyes opened slowly, bright as they probably were when he was born eighteen years ago. His yellow eye always reminded me of some kind of animal. His green eye appeared more human. He kisses my forehead softly, brushing my dark hair from my eyes.

---

Stan was pressed firmly against my body, his pressure had woken me and I now admired him as he slept. His skin is a slick, healthy tan, muscles firm and captivating. I slide a hand down his abs to the edge of the green Abercrombie boxers he's wearing. His chest is solid, moving up and down in shallow breaths. I release a hot breath of my own against his neck, feeling him shiver in his sleep. His black hair falls over his icy blue eyes which are closed, black eyelashes delicate like spider webs. There isn't anything delicate about Stan except for those lashes. They look as if they were spun by silk. My breath feels sickly hot as I press my lips to his parted ones. My hand fingers the elastic of his boxer, teasing and unsure.

I decide to let my love sleep, withdrawing my hand. I instead wrap my arm around him and let my hand rub his side lazily. Calmness covers me like a cloak.

_They make the rounds at the midnight hour, and on the clock it's just a minute away._

---

Reviews?

Sweetfur


	15. I'm Your Biggest Fan

INSPIRATION HIT!

In the form of a song! (The best kind of inspiration!) :3

So, the song is _My Name Is Trouble_ by **Nightmare Of You**

So this is a lyric fic, Stan's POV.

Enjoyyyy.

The point of view kinda makes it sound like Kyle's dead, but he's not.

---

_Well I've had this secret  
And I feel it's time that you should know   
When I'm in your arms it turns me on  
But I've got a conscience too  
And it says my heart's never in tune  
With anything I do _

Of course he knew that I loved him, cherished him, cared for him like no one else on Earth. But he didn't know just how much I loved him. He didn't know that I'd die for him, that I'd do anything for him, that he was what made my life so perfectly complete. He didn't know that sometimes I'd cry when we had soft, slow sex, that it wasn't just sweat on my face. It was emotion, my eyes brimming with it, tears falling down my cheeks.

_So this is the last time that I'll hold your hand  
I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you  
I'm your biggest fan  
I'm your biggest fan _

Did he know that I'd love him no matter how obnoxious he could be? No matter how reckless, I'd still take him into my arms at night? Did he know that I was his biggest fan, that I adored his antics, savored his charm? That I was breath taken by his talent? Did he know that I could live on the air he breathed?

He didn't know that I often kept a small picture of him with me. A picture of his tanned, tattoo-clad chest, so that where ever I was, I could pretend he was holding me, flush against him. 

_I've had this secret  
And now it's time that you should know  
I was wrong for stringing along  
But circulating the streets in the pulsing heat  
I scoured your town, completely aroused  
And making love to your memory _

He didn't know that I could practically orgasm, be thrown over the edge, just by his memory. His smile, perfect body in my head, my mind playing out my soul's fantasies. He knew that one smoldering look could make me hard, knew that I'd beg for his touch. But did he know that my lust for him ailed me like a disease? A disease I could surely die from? 

_So this is the last time that I'll hold your hand  
I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you  
I'm your biggest fan  
This is the last time that I'll hold your hand  
I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you  
I'm your biggest fan_

Did he know that when he kissed me, I was sure I was the luckiest person on Earth? That I never wanted to break away from his soft lips? I could kiss him for the rest of my life, until my lips went numb, and I still wouldn't be able to express my love for him. He didn't know that I loved him more than life itself.

That I lived for the sound of his voice groaning my name in ecstacy. That there was no better feeling in the world than knowing that I'd pleased and satisfied him.

That I cherished the sound of him drawling my name. That every loving word he uttered was forever engraved on my heart.

That I sometimes felt like breaking down and sobbing when he wasn't there anymore. I could spend all my life in his loving arms, holding me as I enjoyed his warmth. He didn't know just how much comfort he brought me in the wee hours of the night. Not that I'd admit it.

_Sad minion of mine  
Don't be so unkind  
I know I stole your coat._

_You can have this song I wrote  
I've just crossed the line  
From fashion to crime It's such a perfect fit  
When I am wearing it   
Sad minion of mine  
Don't be so unkind  
I know I stole your coat  
You can have this song I wrote  
I've just crossed the line  
From fashion to crime _

He didn't know how much it killed me when he was sad. That I could never really be mad at him forever, that I'd love him forever with all my heart, even if he left me bleeding in a ditch. He didn't know that he could smash my heart to bits, and still every single one of them would beat for him.

Sure, I'd been mad at him at times, mad enough to break up with him. But I always ended up back in his strong arms. I'd swim across an ocean of my own tears to be with him.

Even as I would kiss his tears away, he didn't know how much each one would hurt me, bruise my tongue. My swollen lips sensitive to his pain.

_So this is the last time that I'll hold your hand  
I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you  
I'm your biggest fan  
This is the last time that I'll hold your hand  
I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you  
I'm your biggest fan  
So this is the last time that I'll hold your hand  
(I wanna) Kiss you on the mouth and tell you  
I'm your biggest fan  
I'm your biggest fan_

He knew I loved him, just not how much. And I could never tell him how much because I didn't have the words to do so.

---

uhm. Raves or ...rants:(

umkay. I don't even know what that was...

3?


End file.
